Why Would You Do This on a Swingset/Gallery
Scenes Screenshot (74).png|*stab BOOM bandicam 2018-03-25 11-07-55-000.jpg|And Pie is dead! Screenshot (75).png|I think Gelatan should stop throwing forks everywhere. bandicam 2018-03-25 11-09-12-299.jpg|0.00 bandicam 2018-03-25 11-09-25-575.jpg|Hi 4 Gelatin BFB 3.png|Everyone points at Gelatan it's time.PNG|It's time. FourEnergyBeam.png|IMA FIRIN MY ZAPPAR GelatinDiesLol.png|''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' 2017-12-09 at 15-45-48.png Beep's Elimination.jpg|Beep at elimination Nickel is slapped.png|IT'S BRAKE AT FLAKE!! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.42.14 AM.png LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png Screenshot (117).png daylight.jpg|'DAYLIGHT SAVINGS' black hole swing.jpg INSWIND.png BALLONNY YOU NO KNOW TDAT.png bALLONYKILLEARTH.png|wtf..? bandicam 2017-12-09 12-53-49-690.jpg|Free Food on their swing bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-17-933.jpg|Beep on their swing bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-21-156.jpg|Death PACT on their swing bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-53-550.jpg|Team Ice Cube on their swing bandicam 2017-12-09 12-54-57-756.jpg|A Better Name Than That on their swing bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-01-084.jpg|iance on their swing bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-05-581.jpg|The Losers on their swing bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-08-698.jpg|Bleh on their swing bandicam 2017-12-09 12-59-14-075.jpg|Robot Flower and TV are purple. bandicam 2017-12-09 13-02-17-840.jpg|iance/Death P.A.C.T./Free Food is safe! bandicam 2017-12-09 13-04-32-678.jpg GO! GO! GOOO!.png bandicam 2017-12-09 13-05-27-036.jpg Let's transform.jpg Fanny on a swing.jpg Clock is too fast.jpg Team Ice Cube vs Bleh.jpg Taco is out!.jpg|Taco breaks out! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 7.36.19 AM.png|Firey smirks at Leafy's elimination Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.25.51 AM.png|Death P.A.C.T. is not doing well Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.28.54 AM.png|Liy spraying Tree, Pillow, and Remote with the fork repellent. Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.29.06 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.41.17 AM.png|Wait, that's what a man looks like? *gags* Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.43.51 AM.png|Spin all the way around 50 times to win! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.44.37 AM.png|I've had enough of that, Lightning! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.45.54 AM.png|You didn't obey me! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.47.57 AM.png|I AM here! Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.49.22 AM.png|Wait a second... Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.49.35 AM.png|Perhaps we'll never see dear Tacoey ever again... Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.52.48 AM.png|Taco was probably recovered Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.09.13 AM.png|I can break out of here. Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.14.31 AM.png|So convenient .. Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 9.14.49 AM.png|I don't get tired. IMG_7677.JPG|She ABANDONED Us! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.05.54 PM.png|Team Ice Cube! and Bleh Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.08.55 PM.png|Wanna go back inside? Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.14.48 PM.png|Loser, you've always helped me out during times of distress! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.16.18 PM.png|It's technically working ... Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.16.37 PM.png|DAY-LIGHT SA-VINGS! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.18.45 PM.png|Black Hole ... Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.19.12 PM.png|Aw, shucks. Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.22.29 PM.png|Can I talk alliance stuff with you? Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.23.28 PM.png|I HATE FULCRUMS! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.24.43 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.26.17 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.27.18 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.27.28 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.27.42 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.27.55 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.30.03 PM.png|We're more than halfway! Screenshot 2017-12-11 at 3.30.58 PM.png|Just push through! That's Just Not The Case!.png|That's just not the case! bandicam 2018-03-25 11-08-22-664.jpg|Gelatin throwing forks. bandicam 2018-03-25 11-08-49-011.jpg|Bottle bandicam 2018-03-29 13-35-22-033.jpg bandicam 2018-03-29 13-35-25-168.jpg bandicam 2018-03-29 13-35-39-268.jpg bandicam 2018-03-29 13-35-52-061.jpg|do do do do do do do bandicam 2018-03-29 13-35-59-076.jpg bandicam 2018-03-29 13-36-04-908.jpg|4 bandicam 2018-03-29 13-36-13-423.jpg|Cloudy loves sleeping bandicam 2018-03-29 13-36-20-085.jpg|You're not supposed to know that! bandicam 2018-03-29 13-36-23-140.jpg|I was just guessing? bandicam 2018-03-29 13-36-39-225.jpg bandicam 2018-03-29 13-36-48-867.jpg|Man bandicam 2018-03-29 13-36-49-510.jpg|Machine and bandicam 2018-06-24 10-05-20-733.jpg|Firey Jr., there's no one quite like you! BFB UFE 3.jpg|Voting Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Others Gelatin dies storyboard.jpeg DQl1tAQUIAE 7q8.jpg I'm out storyboard.jpg|Michael's direction on the storyboard for Taco saying “I'm out” Voting instructions storyboard.jpeg thumbnail_CONTRAST.png|Satomi's version of the thumbnail for BFB 3, found in the BFDI source files drive. Category:Galleries Category:Season 4 Episode Galleries Category:Episode Galleries